1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an implantable intraocular lens, and more particularly, pertains to a hydrogel lens containing multiple lens elements.
This invention relates to hydrogel lenses which have areas which serve to bring impinging rays to a focus in specific areas of the focal plane. Such lenses are called zone of focus lenses and are particularly useful for implantation into the eye as a substitute for the natural lens since, in combination with the brain, they effectively replicate the ability of the natural lens to bring objects at varying distances to a sharp focus.
The invention relates specifically to a zone of focus lens in which the hydrogel lens is made up of discrete lens elements distributed over the surface of the lens. Each element serves to bring the impinging rays from an object at a predetermined distance to a focus on a particular region of the retina. By selecting various powers for the hydrogel lens elements, it is possible to have an object at a given distance brought to an acceptable focus by at least one of such elements. In this manner, an in-focus image (sharp image) is created on a particular portion of the retina serviced by that element. It has been found that the processing of the image by the brain results in the selective consideration of the sharpest image and the virtual discard of the other out-of-focus images created by other elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Limited attempts have been made to produce a lens having areas of varying powers. There have been many attempts to produce implantable lenses which serve for both close and far seeing, similar to the bifocal spectacles. In general, such lenses have been produced from the rigid materials with two regions having different powers. The light which impinges on the retina passes through one region to the exclusion of the other. In such a system, only one region of the lens is used at a time, and there is no accommodation by the brain to reject an out-of-focus image. Great care and accuracy must be used in the preoperative measurements since both the near and far powers must be accurately determined. Since the near and far powers are not specifically interrelated, the inventory requirements are compounded since a variety of near powers must be available for every far power.
Such lenses will allow placement through a small incision for implantation. The post-operative recovery period is shorter when a tiny incision is made.